


Future Tense

by cherryvanilla



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they may have gotten together.  Written May 13, 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Tense

They run into one another in town occasionally. He'll be teased, 'Why, Professor McPhee, how grown up we are.' They'll laugh and make small talk. Sometimes, he'll be with a boyfriend, at which he gets no 'hello'. Just a brisk nod; often wishing he could unravel the mystery that is Doug Witter.

But he never dreamed of meeting in a gay club, equal shock on their faces. They spend the evening talking; behaving as though they've never really met before this moment. They walk to his car, tense. He invites Doug to dinner, expecting to be rejected. Instead, he's kissed.


End file.
